Stress influences all aspects of health status and behavioral adaptation. However, although emotional stress and psychosocial factors have all been thought to be influential in the course or onset of insulin-dependent diabetes and anorexia nervosa, there have been no systematic studies of the syndromes in terms of a psychosocial-biological, stress interaction model. This project investigates psychosocial and biomedical interactions influencing glucose metabolism in response to stress in these two illnesses. Normal volunteers will be compared with subjects who have diagnoses of either anorexia nervosa or insulin-dependent diabetes. Attempts will be made to delineate subsets of patients for whom the profiles of interactive effects of biomedical and psycho-social variables are distinctive and to correlate health consequences with patterns of response to three specific types of stress--physical stress (exercise), emotional but non-interpersonal stress, and interpersonal stress. Data collection has begun. An adjunct project investigates relationships between degree of metabolic control in diabetic children and aspects of psychological functioning expected to influence and be influenced by health status. Data analysis is currently underway.